Pepper Ann (Coraline Version)
by CoralineDoll58
Summary: Coraline version. Pepper Ann Pearson who had moves with parents and sister from their home in Hazelnut, to the Pink Palace, a dilapidated mansion renovated apartment. Pepper Ann feels neglected and decides to explore their new home. Night, Pepper Ann is awakened by a mouse and follows it to the small door, brick wall's place. How will she be able to get out of this dream from door?


**Hello there people and today I just saw the movie Coraline before but as you know, I just want to create the story and the movie called "Pepper Ann" (Coraline Version). Well here and now this is what I want to say that Pepper Ann the girl who is trapped here in her dream by seeing her fake parents and her fake sister but when it comes to madness she went back to her real parents and her real sister of course. Please please do not make fun of my writing because if you do I'll block some of you.**

**Enjoy reading and review.**

CORALINE Written by Henry Selick

A HAUNTING LULLABY plays against a black, star-pricked sky when something appears in the distance. A BUTTON-EYED DOLL floats towards CAMERA, through the open window of a small sewing room where it lands in a pair of WAITING HANDS, hands that are made of SEWING NEEDLES.

The doll - which resembles a YOUNG BLACK GIRL in old-fashioned clothes, hair fixed with ribbons and braids - is placed on a sewing table. An elaborate sewing kit is opened, and, in flickering green light, the NEEDLE-HANDS go to work. The doll's old clothes are cut away; button- eyes torn off; hair pulled out. The doll's stuffing is removed and then the empty cloth body is pulled inside out, turning from NUT BROWN to PALE PINK.

Sawdust is poured in the NEW DOLL's mouth; facial features added; blue yarn hair punched in; and then a fresh pair of shiny black button eyes is selected from a button drawer. The transformed doll, in a LITTLE YELLOW RAINCOAT, its new button eyes affixed, is released out the window and **BACK INTO THE NIGHT.**

**LAST HEAD CREDIT APPEARS, THEN FADES.**

* * *

******EXT PINK PALACE, ASHLAND OREGON - DAY  
**

**WIDE ANGLE on a rambling old Queen Anne-style house with tacked-on outside stairs. It's late winter, the sky a damp, grey sponge. A SIGN in the foreground reads "Pink Palace, Apartment for Rent".****  
**

**MR. BOBINSKY - a seven-foot-tall blue-skinned man - performs calisthenics on the rooftop, counting in Russian.**

"Dras, dva, tri, chetyri. Dras, dva, tri, chetyri. Dras, dva, tri ..." Mr. Bobinsky said as he count the numbers in Russian

A BEEPING SOUND begins and he pauses. A tired MOVING VAN backs into frame and up the muddy driveway. A VW BEETLE suitcases roped to its top - recklessly passes the truck and disappears around the side of the house. Bobinsky shakes his fist angrily after the car and shouts:

"Mer-sa-vich!" Mr. Bobinsky shakes his fist angrily shouted

He marches away indignantly. One of the MOVERS, unseen in the truck, speaks to his companion.

"We're here. Time to muscle up." Mover 2 (O.C.) said

ANGLE ON moving truck's REAR DOORS as they're wrenched open by two men - MOVER 1, tall and bear-shaped, and MOVER 2, built like a brick top - to reveal a lot of BOXES and BEAT-UP FURNITURE.

They haul out the LOADING RAMP towards CAMERA. NEW ANGLE, EXTERIOR STAIRS to BASEMENT FLAT. APRIL SPINK,a rotund little old English lady with bad legs, surveys the MOVERS as they pass by her chair-lift with boxes and furniture. The old gal can't wait to tell her flat matebelow about the young, strapping men.

"Got it? Almost there, just a few more." Mover 2 efforts "Come on, now, LIFT."

ANGLE ON FRONT PORCH. The job finished, Mover 2 heads down the front steps while Mover 1 waits for a signature from the unseen-but-for-his-hands new tenant. Papers signed, a tip of a single, grubby dollar bill is placed in the outstretched hand of the disappointed mover, and the door is shut.

* * *

**EXT HOUSE, REAR VIEW - SAME**

ANGLE from BACK YARD. Hiding behind shrubs, WE SHARE the up lens isrotated into place to better see the movers quietly pack into the truck and drive away. A MANGY BLACK CAT walks right in front of the lens and looks at us with concern. SCREEN, a door bangs open. WE FOLLOW the cat as it races up a tree and out a branch towards the BACK PORCH to investigate.

Pepper Ann Pearson 14, steps onto the porch in a PURPLE RAINCOAT with a shoulder bag. WE - SPY'S POV - CLICK to a CLOSE-UP to find this new tenant has STRAWBERRY RED HAIR tied up in a bobcat ponytail. She wears nerdy glasses.

NEW ANGLE, non-spy reverse, on Pepper Ann as she glances furtively over her shoulder, then hops down the steps and moves diagonally away from the house. NEW Angle, SPY POV. We watch Pepper Ann head towards the WOODY SHRUB we've hidden ourselves in. We DUCK DOWN. ANGLE on Pepper Ann, non-spy, shrub by garden gate. She reaches into the shrub and breaks off a FORKED BRANCH. She removes the stick's red leaves, aims it like a DOWSING ROD and heads into the garden. CAM PUSH IN to shrub as the SPY RISES UP, wearing a three-eyed SKELETON MASK on his head and SKELETON GLOVES on his hands. The black cat hops into frame, glances at the spy and follows the girl.**  
**

* * *

**MONTAGE VARIOUS EXT - SAME**

**A FISH POND IN GARDEN - SAME**

Pepper Ann explores the drained, crumbling pond. She finds an old TURTLE SHELL in the muck and holds it up. After rapping on it to make sure it's empty, she puts the shell into her shoulder bag.

ANGLE ON PEPPER ANN, SPY POV. WE PUSH ASIDE dead vines from the railing of the GARDEN BRIDGE for a better look. Pepper Ann aims her forked stick once more then follows it up from the pond and look and out the BACK GATE. A gust of WIND blows DEAD LEAVES into a swirling eddy WE TRACK high up  
into the air.

Dissolve to:

ROCKY PATH HIGH ABOVE HOUSE - LITTLE LATER

SPY POV on sky, now dark with GATHERING STORM. Hidden behind a NATURAL WALL OF STONES, WE TILT DOWN to view Pepper Ann crossing frame on a STEEP HILLSIDE path. She steps on an old RAILROAD TIE, and her foot SINKS into the rotted wood, stopping her.

WE LEAN OUT for a better view, and DISLODGE some stones that roll down past her. WE DUCK as she jerks her head our way.

NEW ANGLE, non-spy. Unnerved, P.A. was calls out.

"Hello?" Pepper Ann asked "Who's there? Anybody? Hello? Animal? Human or something?"

She throws a rock over the wall of stones, HITS THE UNSEEN SPY, causing a CRY OF PAIN. ANIMAL? HUMAN? Freaked out, she GASPS, runs up the trail.

NEW ANGLE, SPY POV. We rise up to watch and the black cat hops onto the stone wall.

**EXT. OVERGROWN ORCHARD - CONT.**

Pepper Ann races down past an OLD TRACTOR and into an ORCHARD. WIND begins to blow.

NEW ANGLE as we move beside Pepper Ann through the old apple trees, where she nearly trips on the tongue of a harvest cart.

DOWN ANGLE ON on Pepper Ann as she BACKS INTO a circle of TOADSTOOLS in front of a STUMP. BREATHING HARD, she looks out for her pursuer.

NEW ANGLE. The black cat shoots past Pepper Ann in the tall grass. She can't see him but she knows something is there. Already behind her now, the cat LEAPS onto the stump with a loud, warning MEROWWW!

**Pepper Ann yells "**You scared me to death, you mangy thing!" Cat GLARES at her with BLUE OPAL EYES, makes a low growl as she stands. She exhales. "I'm just looking for an old well. Know it?" Cat BLINKS EYES slowly. "Not talking, huh?" The wind picks up. She grasps the forks of her stick, closes her eyes, and, tracing a figure eight above her, and says. Magic dowser magic dowser: show...me...the well!

ANGLE ON PEPPER ANN FROM HIGH BLUFF. The SPY moves into frame, astride some kind of MOTOR-BIKE. He presses a button on the handlebars and BLASTS a loud AIR HORN. STARTLED, Pepper Ann SPINS around

UP ANGLE ON SPY. As LIGHTNING FLASHES and THUNDER ROLLS, P.A. sees him for the first time. With his turret-lensed SKULL MASK and SKELETON GLOVES and black FIREMAN'S COAT flapping in the wind, he looks like a PSYCHO KILLER! Then she freaked out quirky and screams. He REVS his motor, pops a wheelie, then SWOOPS DOWN the bluff towards her. She HOLLERS IN FEAR, then tries to WHACK HIM with her forked stick.

"GET AWAY FROM ME-" she holler.

He SNATCHES it from her as he passes, KNOCKING HER to the ground. He SIDE-SKIDS his bike, hops off and JUMPS UP onto the stump. Looking TEN FEET TALL from the ground, THUNDER AND LIGHTNING at a peak, the Spy turns his THREE-EYED TURRET LENS and studies her like a predatory alien.

"Who are you or what are you some kind of alien or something?" P.A. asked "Being back at Hazelnut was for good."

And then, the thunder and lightning just FADE OUT and this psycho-killer, three-eyed spy pulls off his mask and Pepper Ann GASPS - he's just a short kid in a costume. Shoulders hunched, neck bent, the Spy - real name WYBIE LOVAT - aged 12 - examines Pepper Anns forked stick, aims it around.

**"**Hoo! Let me guess, you're from Texas or Utah; someplace dried out and barren, right?" Wybie oblivious asked "I heard about water-witching before but it doesn't make sense; I mean, it's just an...ordinary branch. Pepper Ann, SNATCHES it from his GLOVED HANDS.

"IT'S A DROWSING ROD!" Pepper Ann enraged as she smacks Wybie in the head.

"Ow! That hurts."

"And I DON'T LIKE BEING STALKED, not by PSYCHO-NERDS OR THEIR CATS!" Pepper Ann said "Who is this cat anyway? I have a cat in the house with me."

He crouches, nervous, to scratch the cat behind his ears.

"He's not really my cat; he's kinda feral you know, wild?" Wybie said "Of course, I do feed him every night and sometimes he'll come in my window `n bring me little dead things. What's the cat's name?

The cat PURRS like a diesel.

"My cat's name is Steve and he lives with my mom and my sister. Look, I'm from Hazelnut." P.A. said "You know a town where there is a place at."

"Huh?" Wybie asked "You have a sister? What's her name?"

My sister's name is Moose Pearson. And if I'm a "water witch" then- points stick, stomps foot "-where's the secret WELL?" Pepper Ann asked

"You stomp too hard and you'll fall in it!" Wybie said

Pepper Ann reacts, hops out of the springy circle. The boy scrapes at the ground, revealing a CIRCULAR COVERING made of WOODEN PLANKS. He wedges a fallen branch under one side, and, using a rock for the fulcrum, pries up the covering.

"Huh." Pepper Ann softens. Her frown RELAXES and the black cat tilts his head, noticing her change in tone. He steps off the branch, and the well cover thumps in place.

"Surprised she let you move in..." Wybie asked as he jerks his head toward the pink house in distance. "... my Gramma. She owns the "Pink Palace"(indicates house in distance) Won't rent to people with kids."

"What do you mean?" Pepper Ann asked

"Uh... I'm not supposed to talk about it." Wybie was suddenly worried. Changing the subject, he lifts a gloved hand to shake. "I'm Wybie, Wybie Lovat."

"Wybie?" Pepper Ann skeptical.

"Short for Wyborne. Not my idea, of course." Wybie asked "What'd you get saddled with?"

"I wasn't saddled with anything." Pepper Ann said to her name "It's Pepper Ann."

"Pepper Ann what?" Wybie asked

"Pepper Ann. Jennifer Ann Pearson." Pepper Ann said "It goes for my real name but my friends calls me Pepper Ann or even my friend Milo called me P.A."

"Hmmm... It's not real scientific, but I heard an ordinary name, like Pepper or even Jennifer-" Wybie confused, not hearing it. Her face goes as DARK as the rain clouds above. "- can lead people to have ordinary expectations about a person-"

"Wyborne!" Wybie's Grandmother was calling from afar.

"I think I heard someone calling you, Wyborne." Pepper Ann said

"What? I didn't hear anything-" Wybie said

"Oh, I definitely heard someone, Why-were-you-born." Pepper Ann said

A distant dinner bell clangs.

"Peppie!" Lydia calling from afar. "Peppie where are you?"

"I think she's at the Overgrown Orchard somewhere." Moose said as she has a tomboy voice.

"Go tell her that it's time for her to come inside the house."

"Alright."

"Wyborne!" Wybie's Grandmother shouted

"Coming Grandma!" Wybie under his breath nervous. He holds up his hands in surrender, nodding with eyes closed, forcing some laughs.

"Heh. Well, great to meet a Michigan water witch." Wybie said He picks up his bike, wheels it around, then holds up his gloved hands. But I'd wear gloves next time.

"Why?" Pepper Ann skeptical.

He points to her dowsing rod, nods. "Cause that dowsing rod of yours?" Wybie said "Uh, it's poison oak."

"Ehh!" Pepper Ann shriek. Coraline drops the stick as he zooms away and wipes her hands on her clothes. While her sister Moose came here at look for her.

"Peppie?" Moose asked "I think your mom says it's time to come in."

"I know but I will be coming in right now." Pepper An said as she hides her hand and put in the pocket.

"Well it's too dangerous to play in the mud." Moose said as she tells her.

The cat merows at her, shaking his head with a pitying look, then trots away after Wybie. She STICKS OUT HER TONGUE at him.

She looks down at the COVERING to the well. Pepper Ann finds a PEBBLE and drops it through A SMALL KNOT-HOLE. Ear at the knot-hole, she counts until there's a watery plop" far below. FAT RAINDROPS start to fall around her.

* * *

**ROTATE DISSOLVE TO: INT KITCHEN - NEXT MORNING**

It's POURING out. Pepper Ann looks out a window at the DEAD-LOOKING GARDEN, and places PACKETS OF SEEDS - pumpkins, squash, snap dragons, bleeding hearts - on the sill. She's developed a REDDISH RASH - poison oak - on one hand.

The main floor kitchen, like most things in the Pink Palace, is barely maintained, and looks worn and faded. Pepper Ann's MOTHER, LYDIA DIGGETY-PEARSON, 38, bangs away at her laptop on the table, MOVING BOXES stacked nearby. She's plain-looking and tired and wears a NECK-BRACE

"I almost being careful and try not to fall yesterday, Mom."

"Uh huh, and..." Lydia said as she is busy.

"I would never being myself in danger and I know it is." Pepper Ann said

"Yeah. That is very nice." Lydia said as she continues typing.

Pepper Ann scratches the rash on her hand, changes subject.

"Hmmm. So can I stay in or go out? I think it's dangerous for being out there and perfect weather for gardening." Pepper Ann said

"No, Peppie. Rain makes mud. Mud makes a mess." Lydia said "And it walks on floor but even though Steve didn't go outside for sure as Moose does."

Pepper Ann turn to her. "But Mom, I love growing stuff when my friends come to visit when Nicky and Milo comes to visit. Isn't that why we moved here from Hazelnut?"

* * *

**Okay this is it and it is my first time making my Coraline story and also a Pepper Ann fanfic like the Coraline version but in case that I am not a good writer but a little bit but not a lot. So this is what I want to do and always wanted to do for sure. You know I love being a little good writer instead but I love help and watching it from the movie but here is what I want to say. Thanks for reading it enjoy and review it and respect.**


End file.
